Did I have to love a human?
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Sequel to 'Hate to admit that I love humans.' Fayt was just an ordinary humanoid, until he came across a powerful necklas. VincentxOC, OCxOC.
1. Prologue

A/N: Here is the sequel to 'Hate to admit that I love humas' for kiralover44

A/N: Here is the sequel to 'Hate to admit that I love humas' for kiralover44. Thanks for the reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o

Prologue

His feet hurt, his side ached from a bullet wound, and his head spinned with dizziness from blood loss. In his right hand, he held small wooden box with a symbol on it. By the looks of it you could tell it must have been important. The box looked new and shined with wood polish.

The man stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath and to stop the blood flow, but began running again when the distinct noise of hooves beating against the ground. He wouldn't -couldn't- let them have it. Who knows what the bastard may do with it.

"Can't… let… them… have… it." The man wheezed out upon entering a clearing. He looked around to see a young boy with white hair and black roots and red eyes carving away on a chunk of wood. The boy looked no older than 15 and was a beautiful sight to see.

His lean muscles flexed every time he hacked off a chunk of wood, his concentrated on his work, lower lip caught between his teeth. He had black jaguar ears and tail, which was very rare to have; he was wearing nothing except baggy shorts that reached his knees, and jaguar tattoo on his back.

The man staggered over to him and fell at the boy's feet when he reached him. "Whoa! Hey man are you alright!" The boy asked while checking him over. The man stopped him and gave him the small box.

"Take this. You're a humanoid so I trust you. Don't let anyone have it, especially a human." The man gave one last wheeze before he stopped breathing completely.

"Whoa! Hey man, are you still with me?" The boy started to shake the man gently by the shoulders. The man didn't response. "Oh man. What the hell just happen?" His head suddenly jerked up when he heard horse hooves off in the distance.

He quickly got up and hid in the trees just in time when a man on a horse came into the clearing. The man had blond hair that reached his shoulders and had cruel blue eyes. He wore armor and a red cape flowed behind him.

He got off his horse and went towards the man, kicking the corpse head. "You finally dead old man? Pity, I was having so much fun too." He took his sword and cut off the man's head. "Your head will make be nice along with my collection."

The man wrapped the head in cloth and bent over the headless corpse, checking him. "Damn, it seems I'm too late. No matter I'll find that necklace whatever it takes." The scoffed before getting on his horse and ridding off.

The boy hiding in the trees was shocked at the scene that took place before him. Whatever that was in his box must really be important. Carefully, he opened the box to reveal a plain necklace with some weird orange stone on it.

"Why would anyone be this desperate for something like this?" The cat muttered to himself. But when he took it out and put it on, he suddenly felt unknown power surge through him. It felt like he could do anything.

"Ok, now I know." He then looked down at the headless corps and whispered, "alright old man. I'll take good care of it. I promise." He bounded off back towards his home to tell his family about it. And to get some answers from great grandma Katherine.

0o0oo0o0

There's the prologue. Hoped you enjoyed it. And who is this mysterious boy?


	2. I did what?

(Fayt)

(Fayt)

"Fayt! Get your ass out of bed and get down here!" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I groaned as I immediately got up, not wanting to face his wrath. I pulled on a pair of baggy tan shorts and put on my stone necklace.

Ever since that one day when I first got it from that dead guy, I always wore it, only taking it off when I bathe and sleep. I fingered it and enjoyed the power flowing through my body. GK (Grandma Katherine) had explained to me that the stone was a power stone that only gave power to people that it chooses. So if that cruel man had gotten it, it would have been useless. But that happened two years ago.

I sighed as I fixed my hair that reached past my ears (think of it as a raggedy look) and slipped in my nose lip ring. Checking myself in the mirror, I smiled. "Yep you look good as always." I winked at my reflection.

"Fayt!"

"Alright, alright, keep you pants on!" He's PMSing again. But I would be too if was pregnant with four humanoids. I ran down the stairs, two at a time, to be met with a broody mom and a concerned dad. "So what's up?"

"Seth had been seen around the area." Mom said in annoyance, ear twitching. I sighed.

"Again? When is he going to realize that this stone is pointless to him? I'm the only one who could use it."

"That is true, but he's trying to get you join him so he could use you. If that happens he could do anything." Dad spoke up.

Seth was an evil man that wanted to rule over all humans and humanoids. I fought him a couple of times but defeated him every time. And for some odd reason, I had fallen in love with him. Funny for the good to fall in love with the evil. But the man was too handsome for his own good.

My musing was interrupted when Reu and Vincent decided to pop up. I sighed again and sat down next to my mother on the couch.

"I heard." Vincent said lowly, sitting on the other side of my mother.

"What are going to do Fayt?" Reu asked worriedly of what my answer would be.

"Go fight him again, as always." I said, placing my head in the palm of my head. Lorry shook his head and smiled, ruffling my before standing up. I too stood up and went to the stables to get my chocobo, who started wark when she saw me. "Hey girl. Ready for another fight?" She gave another wark.

I patted her black head, making her coo, and hopped onto her back. "Let's ride Silo!" She gave a mighty wark before running off towards the woods.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was around mid afternoon when we finally stopped for water. I lowered myself next to the river's bed and used my hands as a cup. I drank thirstily from hands and watched as Silo graciously drank from the river. But that was short lived when an arrow came whizzing by my head and stuck on the tree next to me.

Quickly, I moved away just as another arrow came for me. I took out my dagger as Seth came jumping out of the woods. Our swords met with a loud clang.

"My, have you gotten more beautiful, my little kitty." Seth licked his lips, making me blush. He took one of hands from his sword to stroke my cheek. I pushed him away and got back into a fighting stance.

"What the fuck was that man?"

"Aw, don't tell me this wasn't what you wanted." Seth said smugly, starting to stride gracefully towards me. I backed away as he came forward.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, not letting my guard. The man chuckled as my back hit against a tree. I held my sword at, thinking he would take the hint to back away. He took the hint but instead kept coming closer to me, completely bypassing the sword and took it out of my hands and threw it aside.

"This," he reached a hand up and stroked my cheek, the other traveling down my body until it reached my hardening length, "isn't this what you wanted? For me to touch you, kiss you, and fuck you. Isn't that what you wanted? I see the look in your eyes when we fight. You want me."

My eyes were closed when he said this and my mind was blank, all thoughts of killing him went out the window. "Yes." I moaned, panting. He started to knee my semi hard length making me moan louder. "Yes! Oh god yes… I do want you more than anything."

He chuckled once more and started to suck, lick, and nip at my neck, tacking off my pants. He kissed up my neck until he reached my mouth, stroking my length. We fell to the ground, still kissing, and dry finger entered me. I groaned out in pain as kissed his way down my body, making sure to pay some attention to my nipples, until reaching my hard cock.

The man licked it before tacking it all in his mouth, another finger joining with the first. I couldn't decide on which to focus on, the fingers inside me or the mouth sucking me. But when his fingers brushed something that made me see white, I decided to focus on the fingers inside me.

A third entered me and I moaned out as it too rubbed against my prostrate. "S-Seth," I hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling his fingers out of me, "I think I'm ready." He chuckled and sat up with a smirk.

"But I'm not. Will you get me ready?" I took the hint of what he wanted me to do and started to lick and suck on his huge cock. He put his hands in my hair and tugged on it, moaning my name. "Fayt…" He pulled my head up and kissed me.

He pulled me up to where I was straddling him, positioned over his length that he pulled out of his pants. He entered me all the way in one thrust, making me scream in pain. He sat still for a moment before bouncing me up and down on his cock. I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him and clawing at his back.

"Ah! Seth!" I screamed out in pleasure when he started to thrust up against my prostrate every time. I could feel my climax getting closer, and by the way Seth was frantically thrusting up into me, I could tell he was too.

He grabbed my dripping dick and started to jerk me off. A couple of more thrusts had me cuming all over his clean white shirt and my sweating body. He pulled out of me and I fell to the ground, panting and with my eyes closed.

Seth took off his shirt and stood up, throwing the soiled cloth at me. "Keep that. I don't need it any more." He started for his horse, but stopped. "Thanks for the lay. I haven't had one in months." The man jumped onto his horse and rode off.

I curled up and sobbed. _What have I done?_

0o0o0o0o0

When I put Silo back into her stable, I limped back to the house. Before I could reach the door, mother came out, running over to me and hugging me.

"I was so worried about you and… why do you smell like sex?" Paige pulled away until he was eye to eye with me. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." I limped off to my room. Paige was about to follow me but was stopped by Vincent.

"I'll take care of this." He said simply before going up stairs to my room. He knocked softly a couple of times before entering. "Tell me what happen." He came sat by me on my bed, where I was curled up in a ball.

I told him everything that happened from when I woke up this morning to where I had sex with Seth. "And that's about it." I said. He pulled me up into hug and started to rub my back. I returned it, leaning my head against his shoulder and crying again.

"I love him so much. Why do I have to love him?" I sobbed out onto Vincent's shoulder. "And now I'm going to have his children and he isn't going to be there to see them grow." Vincent hugged me tighter, saying loving words to me.

When I stopped crying, I pulled away and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry I suddenly burst out like that." He wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead. "Thanks."

"Anytime Fayt. I'm glad to be here for ya." He stood up and went out my door. I laid back down smiling.

_Maybe I don't need Seth. I could take care of these babies by myself, along with my parents and grandparents. _My smile grew wider, but soon frowned when I heard a loud voice coming from down stairs.

"What?!"

0o0o0o0o0

There yous have it, the first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. He came for me

Seth

Seth

I groaned as that boy, Fayt, popped back into my mind. For some reason, I've been thinking about him ever since that day I had sex with him. And that was what, two, three weeks ago? I went to kill him but my sexual urges got the better of me.

I was supposed to take the stone away from him. But what good would that be; the stone is useless to me. And I've tried turning him onto my side, but he won't have anything to deal with my point of view. Says his family is too important.

Heh, I even remember the first time I met him. He was a little hyper ball of fur; still is.

_flash back_

_It was a bright sunning morning and I felt like killing something. And my wish was granted when I spotted a young boy sleeping under a Sakura tree. Slowly I creped towards him, but stopped. I looked at most beautiful sight I've ever seen._

_The boy had white hair with black roots and had a lip ring. Even though the boy was skinny, I could the muscles move under his pail skin as he turned onto his back. But when he did, my breath caught as I noticed a certain stone around his neck._

_When I took another step forward, a twig snapped under my foot, making the boy immediately jump to his feet. "I know you're out there come out!" He held up his dagger as I hopped out of the bushes. He gave me a look like he recognized me or something._

"_I remember you. You're that man who cut off the old man's head!" He pointed an accusing finger at me, getting into a fighting stance. I chuckled as I, too, took out my dagger._

"_Ah, you must be the one who stole that necklace. I've been looking for it. Now would you be so kind and hand it over." The boy scoffed and scowled at me._

"_Like hell I'll give you this. And I didn't steal it; the old man gave it to me." He suddenly attacked me with such speed that I almost couldn't dodge it. He swung his blade around only to meet with mine. I tried to push him back but found I couldn't move a centimeter forward._

_He saw my intention and threw me back into a tree. I hissed in pain when I felt my shoulder dislocate. I stood up and looked at him only to be met with angry crimson eyes. "Stay away from me and my family." He said before jumping out of sight. I chuckled._

"_Well, at least I know where to look now."_

_It went on like that for two years. I would find him, we would fight, he'd beat me. But one day when I looked into his eyes, I saw something different besides anger and hate. I saw confusion and love, and from then on our fights became longer and he would runaway before he got the chance to beat me._

_Each time we fought, I saw the confusion disappear to be replaced by love. The boy had fallen love with. He wanted to disparately touch me, kiss me, and let me take him. He wanted me so bad, but he never showed it, only his eyes did. _

_And I too wanted to touch him and fuck him. But for love, but for my own pleasure._

_end flash back_

Ah yes, and I did take him. He was a better lay than all the others and I want to fuck him again and again. But what's this, I'm feeling heat coil up deep inside me. Telling me that I not only that I want the boy but want him as a lover, or soul mate as they call it. Maybe I'm falling in love with the boy.

0o0o0o0o0

"So… did do what you intended to do?" My twin brother, Keith, had finally asked me with a scowl on his face. He wasn't like me. Instead he had a kind heart and cared for things I would think were useless. He looked exactly like me but had orange hair and green eyes and was little bit smaller than me.

"It's been almost three weeks and you ask me now?" His scowl deepened. We were in my room and I had just gotten out the shower, so I was wearing nothing but a white robe. "To make you happy, no I didn't." The scowl only lessened some.

"But?"

"But I did have sex with him. And man was he good." I smirked at my brother's expression. But I soon frowned of what he said next.

"You baka! Don't you know humanoids can get pregnant, even if they are man! The boy's probably about two weeks pregnant with your child!" His yelling didn't faze me but what he said made my heart swell with pride and love. "Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?!"

"I have to go." I said hurriedly, getting dressed and packing up a small pack of clothes and other things. "I have to go find the one I love. Tell father I'm sorry." I was out the door and on my horse before Keith could say anything.

_I'm coming for ya, Fayt!_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fayt

It was a nice day out and I felt oddly good, like something good was about to happen. I sighed, lying down on my living room couch. Ever since we found out that I was pregnant, I moved out to live on my own. I was three weeks pregnant and I started to show.

I put a hand on the small mound on my stomach and started to doze off. But I jerked up when I heard a knock at the front door. I quickly got up and went to answer the door. But when I opened it, I certainly wasn't expecting this.

There was Seth, standing in the door way with a small pack. I looked into his blue eyes to see love, joy, pride, understanding, and apology. I immediately jumped on him, kissing him passionately. He was surprised at first but soon returned.

I pulled him inside and he closed the door behind him with his foot. I broke the kiss to whisper, "apology accepted," and started to kiss him again.

The next thing I knew, our clothes were shredded all over the place and Seth was fucking me into the couch. My legs were over his shoulder and he was bent over me. I screamed out when I came, Seth fallowing. He pulled out and plopped down onto me.

"I… I'm sorry." He said, raising himself up onto his elbows. I kissed the scowl off his face, bringing him back down onto me.

"I said I forgive you."

"I know, but… I didn't know that I had fallen in love with you until my brother told me I could have gotten you pregnant." He placed a hand on my swollen belly and smiled a genuine smile. "And it appears I have." He kissed me softly, picking me up and bringing us to bed.

He places me on the bed gently before he climbed in himself. "I love you." He whispered, pulling me to his sweaty chest.

"I love you too." I whisper back, laying my sweaty head on his chest.

Everything was perfect. Or so we thought…

0o0o0o0o0o0

I hope you like it kiralover44. )


	4. Free, new love

Keith

"He what?!" My father yelled. It had been a month since Seth left and I have finally decided to tell father. And of course, it didn't go well. "He just up and left 'cause he thought he was in love?!" I lowered my head to hide my smirk.

"Yes. And I really do think he is in love."

"But he ran away for that damn cat, not for the stone!" My father, Valero, yelled. He walked over to me and grabbed me by the collar then roughly yanked me close to his face. His green eyes narrowed at me, but I glared back. "You are going to go find him and bring him back."

"No." I smirked, earning a backhand, making stumble away from Valero. He swished back his long black hair over his shoulder and started towards me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"What was that? You saying you're not going after him?" He hissed in my ear then licked. "You belong to me, remember?" His hand started to rub up and down my side while the other kept my hands in place. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck.

I shivered at the touch. "No…" He chuckled at my whimper and started to undo my shirt and pants. This is what always happened when I displease him. He would rape me until I did what he asked me to do. But he made sure my brother never knew. "Please stop…"

He ignored my whimpers and pleas and shoved his hand down my pants. This snapped me out of my daze and I punched him, making him stumble back. I ran away from father as fast as I could, buttoning up my pants as I went.

I ran to the stables and got my horse, Kilo, and jumped on him bare back. Finally I could be away from my father. Finally I could be free. Finally… an arrow came out of nowhere and hit me in the shoulder. I flinched, but that's all I did and kept riding.

Soon arrows were flying at me from behind, missing me. I heeled my horse to go faster and grabbed onto his main tighter. The arrows stopped flying at me when I reached the woods. Finally I can be free.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reu

"Hello beautiful." Vincent said as he came in, kissing me while sitting next to me on the couch. He pulled me on top of him and I gladly lay on him, my face in the crook of his neck. "How was your day?" He started to kiss my neck with light gentle kisses.

"I've had better." I breathed out and shivered at his ministrations. One of his hands rubbed up my chest and the other cupping my ass. He kissed me and I happily obliged as his tongue asked for entrance. We were so into each other that we didn't notice the front door opening.

"Whoa! Make out San Francisco!" We pulled apart quickly and looked towards the door to see Toru standing there. I groaned into Vincent's neck as Toru sat down. I was about to get up, but Vincent's arms around me stopped me from doing so. So instead I stayed where I was and hid my blush in his neck.

"Whatever you have to say, say it quickly. I'm as horny as hell and I would like to fuck my mate very soon." Vincent growled, making me blush harder, feeling his slight bulge against my abdomen.

"Of course," Toru chuckled, "but you told me to come talk to you first if I find anything interesting about Fayt's birth." We nodded for him to continue. "I found that he's going to have one human and one humanoid."

We looked at him strangely. "And you're telling us this because?" I said, wondering what was wrong with that.

"The only reason why he could give birth to a human is because of the stone. And that stone is going to give its power to the human, making the baby powerful. But when the baby is born and as it grows older, it's going to make it grow insane and mad." He explained, giving us a serious look.

"So you're saying that we have to kill the baby when it's born?" I asked, slightly worried about his answer.

"Well, actually we won't have to. There's this spell that could use to take off the other spell. But he'll still have the power, of course. Shiro-Hane is practicing it even as we speak."

Vincent and I gave relieved sighs. "So Fayt could keep the baby?" Vincent asked. Toru nodded, shaking his silver hair. He closed his crimson eyes and smile.

"Yep. He gets to keep the little brat." He laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, Sora has wanted to speak to me about something." He stood up and went out the front door.

I sighed and leaned against Vincent. He chuckled and started to grope my ass. "Where were we?" I giggled and leaned in closer to his face.

"About here." I kissed him. He suddenly picked me up bridal style and made his way to our bedroom, still kissing. The day just keeps getting better and better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Keith

I groaned and opened my eyes, only to close them again from the bright light. I blinked several times to get used to the light before sitting up. Pain shot through my shoulder making hiss. Apparently my hiss alerted the other occupant that was in here.

"You should rest." A soft voice said, a hand gently pushing me back down onto my back. As I looked at him I noticed he had long white hair, green eyes, and a pair of feathered wings on his back, making him look like an angel. "You're lucky that arrow didn't go any lower or you'd be dead by now."

"What's your name?" I asked the beautiful creature before me. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Shiro-Hane." I nodded and gave my name. "Keith… it suits you. I can tell you came a long way by the way your clothes were." He said, pulling off my bandage and redressing it with a new one. I sat up against the wall and looked at him.

"Thank you for helping me." He nodded and went to the small kitchen table, sitting down and reading something. "What are you reading?" He looked up at me before looking back down at the book.

"It's a spell book. I'm learning a spell for my nephew, Fayt." He said, concentrating on the book.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Fayt?" He nodded, not looking away from his book. "Over a month ago, did a man named Seth come here?" He finally looked away from his book to look at me.

"Yes. I could hear them having sex all the way from my house." I blanched then giggled. "And right now I can hear my father and mother having sex." I gave him a look, not hearing anything. "Of course only I can here it since I have great hearing."

I finally nodded before laughing. "It must be pretty tiring to hear everyone having sex." But my laugh was cut short when Shiro was suddenly at my side.

"Actually, it turns me on." He purred into my ear. "And it gets pretty annoying when no one's around to help a horny guy out." He suddenly kissed me, my eyes going wide. I pushed him away, wiping my lips.

"What the fuck was that?" The angel smirked at me before he straddled my lap.

"I'm attracted to you." H breathed into my neck, making me shiver. "And I helped you. Won't you fuck me as a repayment for me helping you?" He gave my neck a long lick. By now my brain was fogged up with lust and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing him and pushing him onto his back.

I knew what would happen if I had sex with him. But all that flew out the window as he moaned out my name, his wings shivering as I took him. It was slow and passionate. Every time I entered him he moaned out my name. Every time I touched him, he would give a breathy moan.

He was beautiful like this, sweaty, naked, helpless, and writhing beneath me. I think I might have fallen for him. I felt connected to him somehow. And I could tell by the look in his eyes that he could too. From there on I have decided to protect him and stay with him for the rest of my life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fayt shivered next to Seth as they walked down the stone roads of the village. "What's wrong?" Seth asked, putting a hand on Fayt's swollen stomach.

"For some reason, it feels like Shiro is having some pleasure done to him." Seth laughed at his accusation and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It's about time that bird has someone to fuck him. You know how horny he gets when he can people having sex." Seth laughed again, receiving a glare from the cat. "What? It's true." Fayt huffed and continued walking at a fast pace.

0o0o0o0o0o0

We panted and came back down from our high of sex. The angel turned to his side and lifted himself up onto his elbow. "So, how was it?" All I could do was stare at the ceiling, finally saying,

"Wow…it was…wow." Shiro chuckled before curling up next to me. I turned to my left side to stare at him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Shiro, can I… uh… be the father of your babies." He looked at me wide eyed before smiling and kissed me.

"Of course. There yours too y'know?" I gave a relieved sigh, pulling the angel closure to me. I think I might like living here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There ya go. Have you noticed that there's a sex scene in the first three chapters? Geeze.


	5. Early Pregnancy

Thanks for the reviews kiralover44

Thanks for the reviews kiralover44. I was thinking that I might not type today, but after reading your reviews, you inspired me. And I'm making this up as I go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn it! How could they?! I've given them everything and all they show in return is to runaway!" Valero yelled, pacing up and down his bedroom, naked.

"Calm down Valero. Why don't you come back to bed, you don't need those boys." A man said on the bed. He had spiky red hair with a pony tail running down his back and green eyes. Valero stopped his pacing and looked at his lover with a scowl.

"How can I calm down, Reno?! They know where the stone is and won't do anything about it!" Reno winced when the man turned his anger towards him.

"Why don't you come here and take that anger towards me with sex? You know how I like it rough." The fox smirked. Valero looked towards the fox again and smiled smugly, striding over to him.

"Why don't I? I think another round would be good for me." He pounced on Reno, kissing him. Reno moaned when a tongue entered his mouth and rubbed everywhere. "Besides, I'm gonna go after them myself." He said, thrusting into the writhing body below him without warning.

"Ah!" Reno yelled in pain. But Valero kept thrusting into him, ignoring the screams of pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Vincent)

I looked at my love with so much passion as he slept. He was so cute while sleeping. His hair messed up from the sex we had earlier, face flushed and nose wrinkled up when he's dreaming, and his hands twitch as if he's try to catch something. But what really made it cute was the small bulge on his stomach. Yep he's pregnant again for the third time.

We usually wait to have more children when the others have all grown and have a mate. I smile when Reu mumbles something in his sleep and smiles that smile he usually does during sex. Ah, he must be thinking about me.

I grin as I notice he's awake now and is doing that on purpose. "Is that an invitation, my dear 'coon?" He smirks and opens his eyes.

"Maybe."

"Well sorry my pet, you need to get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." I kissed his forehead as he laid back down on me. He yawned.

"I know, I know. Mom's going to appoint me as the new head chief." I chuckled as he yawned again. "Wake me up when it's time." I nodded and kissed the top of his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Keith)

We tried to regain our breaths after coming back from our high. Earlier today Shiro said he heard Reu and Vincent having sex and that he was horny. So we did it several times until he was satisfied. I think they should have sex more often. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Shiro mumbled onto my chest. I chuckled as I petted his hair.

"Oh nothing in particular. I love you." God, it feels good to say that and actually mean it. I've been saying that for about three weeks now and you could kinda see the lump in Shiro's stomach.

"I love you too." He whispered back, falling asleep. I smiled and fell asleep a few minutes later.

BOOM!

We jolted out of our bed and ran towards the window to see what happened. Part of the village was up in flames and coming through the flames was none other that…

"Valero." I hissed, grabbing Shiro's arm and dragging him towards the door in the floor, underneath the rug. "Go through here and lock it. Don't let anyone in and use the tunnels to escape." I demanded.

"What about you?" He whispered, not liking the tone in my voice.

"I have to get rid of something I should have long ago." I stood up only to be pulled back down and pulled into a heart warming kiss.

"You come back to me, ok?" He said, breaking the kiss. I smiled reassuringly.

"Of course. I'm too stubborn anyhow." I grinned and got my sword Minzuki made for me and ran out the door, looking behind me to see Shiro close the door.

When I looked back to my father, I saw Seth and a few other people fighting him. Smirking I sneaked behind before lashing out at him, only to miss.

"Stupid boy." The man hissed. "Do you really think you could take me by surprise?" He laughed maniacally and started to charge towards me. And I was ready.

Our swords clashed together in brute force, making us stumble for a few minutes. He pushed me back and swung at me again. I jumped away from his attack and threw a knife at him as to distract him. And he took it. He used his blade as a shield and was punched forcefully by Seth. Valero flew back and hit his back against the wall behind him.

He cried out in pain when his right shoulder dislocated. I smirked at him since he can't use his right arm anymore. But I soon frowned when he switched hands with the blade.

"It ends here. I've gone way too easy on you. No more games." Valero twirled his sword around his fingers and charged towards me and Seth. He was a lot faster and well controlled with his left than his right and we could barely block his attacks.

When he went in for the kill he was suddenly stuck by lightning. We looked to see Fayt standing there, smiling and panting. But he soon cried out in pain and doubled over, Vincent there to catch him before he fell to the ground.

Seth was immediately at his mate's side. "What's wrong with him?" He asked worriedly.

"He's gone onto labor." Vincent answered calmly. Seth started to panic before Reu placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not supposed to be out here." Reu's mate hissed. Reu turned towards him and stuck his tongue out.

"I wasn't here to come help. I was chasing down Fayt. He said something bad was about to happen and came here." Reu blew him a raspberry.

"Someone's trying to have a couple of kids here. You might want to look to that." Fayt hissed in pain, clutching onto Vincent's shirt. The raven nodded and started to run for the hospital, being careful with the boy in his arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0

(Normal Pov.)

Katherine was pooped with having to take care of all the other intruders while everyone else takes care of Valero. But she did it and was glad to be back in the hospital.

BAM!

She jumped when the door to the entrance slammed opened, but quickly regained herself when she saw Vincent carrying a pained looking Fayt.

"He's gone into labor." Was all Vincent said. Katherine grew wide eyed and showed the way to an empty pregnancy room. It seemed like everyone wanted a baby today.

"I thought he wasn't doe until next month?" Katherine said, opening the door for Vincent.

"Well he did something stupid to make him go into early labor." Minzuki said, popping out of nowhere, along with Demyx, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Zack, Kadaj, Riku, Sephiroth, Yazoo, Cloud, and Leon.

"Ya, but, at least he defeated Valero for us!" Sora exclaimed. Their attention went back to Fayt when he gave a pained shout. "I think we'll take our leave now." Sora ushered everyone out and closed the door behind him, except Seth.

"Ok Fayt, when you feel another contraction, I want you to push." Fayt nodded sharply at Katherine's demand. "And Seth, I want you to hold his hand and comfort him." Seth nodded in understanding and quickly sat behind Fayt, making him lean against him, and grabbed the cat's hand.

Fayt felt a contraction coming on and started to push as hard as he can. "Ahhh!" He screamed in pain, crushing Seth's hand in the process. He pushed again, feeling something moving out of his body. He screamed again.

"I see a head! Keep pushing Fayt!" Katherine exclaimed excitedly. Fayt pushed harder, still feeling something big move out of his body. "The head is out! Now let me rotate the shoulders and you give one more push and the first baby will be out."

Fayt gave one last push and felt that 'something' completely slip out of his body. He sighed in relief, but frowned when he didn't hear the baby cry. He looked at Katherine worriedly.

"Don't worry Fayt. He's still connected. We just have to wait for-"

"Sorry I'm late." Shiro burst through the door. "I got lost in the tunnels." He walked over to the baby that had just been born. "So the human one came first, that makes it a lot easier." He put a gentle hand on the baby's forehead and the other on his stomach.

The angel whispered a couple of things incoherent before something started to come out of the baby. It was pink and then it turned purple, then blue, then green, then it disappeared.

"What was that?" Fayt said in aw before he hissed in pain as another contraction began. Katherine quickly cut the cord and gave the baby to Shiro to clean and wash him. Fayt started to push when Katherine demanded him to but stopped when he heard the human baby cry.

Shiro had cleaned him and wrapped him up in a blue blanket. Fayt smiled warmly before crying out in pain when another contraction came.

"I see the head! Keep pushing!" Fayt pushed one last time and fell against Seth when he heard the baby cry. "Congratulations." Katherine handed the babies over to the parents. "You have a baby boy and a baby girl." She walked out along with Shiro.

"I love you." Seth whispered and kissed the cat's sweaty forehead. He looked at the babies that were now nursing on their mother's swollen nipples. The boy had blond hair like him, but the girl had silver hair with blond fox ears and tail.

He smiled warmly at them as the girl started to need his mother's breast and purr. But the boy sucked as he placed his hands on his mother's chest, making happy noises.

"They're so cute." Fayt cooed. When the fox was done, she opened her eyes to reveal blue eyes rimmed with green and yawned falling asleep. And when the boy finished and opened his eyes, he revealed green eyes with blue specks in them.

But instead of the boy falling asleep, he stared at them and giggled, grabbing Seth's hand and sucking on his finger. Fayt giggled at the sight and leaned heavily on Seth.

"What should we name them?" Fayt asked looking the babies. Seth thought for a moment before answering,

"You name the girl and I'll name the boy." Fayt nodded in agreement and thought of the perfect name for his baby girl.

"I like the name Sahara." Seth grinned, kissing Fayt deeply. Fayt moaned in disappointment when the blond pulled away.

"Don't worry; you'll get more of me later." He kissed his cat one last time before saying, "Nico." Fayt looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Huh?"

"Nico. That's what I named him." Fayt gave a genuine smile and kissed Seth passionately.

"I think that's a great name." Fayt whispered, breaking the kiss. "I love you too." The door opened just a creek to let Sora pop his head in.

"Are you guys ready to see us?" He asked, putting on his best puppy pout. Fayt chuckled and nodded. Sora waved everyone to come in before grabbing a chair and sitting next to the couple's bed. "They're so cute." Sora cooed, picking Nico up softly.

"Shiro told us everything and heard what you guys named them so you don't have to explain to us about it." Minzuki said, gently picking up the girl, who woke up and started laughing at him and pawing his face.

Nico yawned and fell asleep in Sora's lap, sucking his thumb. Sora squealed in joyness and handed him back to Seth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Reu)

I looked at 5 year old Nico as he ran across the flowers to catch up with Sahara, who was with her mother. I smiled when I felt arms close around me. I turned my head and kissed my mate deeply but pulled away when I felt a tug of my pants. I look down to see my son, Halide, pointing at the boy running to his sister.

"Who is that momma?"

"That's Nico; he's your somewhat like brother." Reu explained, picking the young boy up.

"Can I marry him?" Vincent choked on his own spit and laughed. "What's so funny?" Halide pouted. Vincent shook his head and ruffled the boy's gray hair and leopard ears.

"You'll understand when you'll get older." My mate said. "Why don't you go over to him and say hi." Halide nodded and ran over to where Fayt, Sahara, and Nico were.

"It looks like when Toru and Siloam met." I said as Halide shyly approached the young boy. Vincent snorted and wrapped his arms around me again.

"But Siloam was such a pain in the ass. He always got himself into trouble and came to me and you for help." He started to kiss down my neck, sucking on a certain spot. I moaned and he nipped at my neck. "Let's go somewhere more privet."

He suddenly picked me up bridal style and walked us back to the house. I took one last look at the kids to see Halide running hand in hand with Nico. Sahara was playing with her mother's hair and put flowers in it and started to do the same with Seth.

I chuckled and smiled. I guess it can't be helped.

End

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Fin! I know it's short, but hey! I couldn't think of anything else. And I was going to type more yesterday but I had to baby sit. And you'll never guess what they did. They took a bath, all three of them, and flooded the whole bathroom. I had to clean it up of course and I used up all the towels. The next thing I knew, Joel was calling me for help downstairs. And when I got down there, I noticed water was leaking from the ceiling. They flooded the bathroom and now it's starting to leak into their room! But the thirty bucks was so worth it and the other fifty bucks from another person I baby sit for was so totally worth it!

And if you're wondering, ya, I am a baby sitter. But the kids love me, ya know? XD


End file.
